Les saveurs de Danno
by Britin-love
Summary: Mardi Gras-Un Danny jaloux-Des beignets-Un frigo-Une table-Deux amants-Un Os! Venez lire et donner votre avis-Texte corrigé.


-**Fandom** série tv : Hawaï 5.0  
-**Titre** de l'œuvre : Les saveurs de Danno.  
-**Pairing** : Danny/Steve  
-**Rating** NC-17

-**Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.**

Merci à ma beta de m'avoir relu et corrigée.

Le jeune homme blond regarda son ami, impatient d'entendre sa réponse. Il avait hésité à lui demander dans un premier temps, puis après tout c'était un de ses amis, il pouvait bien lui rendre ce service.  
-Danny...  
- s'il te plaît, ça ne prendra pas longtemps.  
-pourquoi moi ?  
-car tu es mon ami! Non?  
-oui bien sûr!  
-et puis ce n'est pas au bagne que je t'envoie!  
- pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Steve? C'est ton copain!  
-c'est mon...c'est mon copain? Ce n'est pas mon copain, c'est mon coéquipier, un ami peut-être mais pas mon copain.  
Chin regarda son ami en souriant. Il avait bien vu que les deux hommes étaient proches et puis leurs manies de se chamailler tout le temps comme un couple lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, et il n'était pas le seul, Kono aussi pensait comme lui. Que quelque chose se passait entre les deux hommes. Mais aucuns des deux ne laissait rien transparaître. Chin décida de jouer un peu avec son ami, juste pour voir s'il était sur la bonne voie.  
-Chin? Chin tu m'écoutes la?  
-oui, excuse-moi j'étais ailleurs. Au faite il fait quoi Steve?  
-il est avec Lori, tu sais entraînement Ninja. Ils devaient courir ce matin.  
-c'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Tu sais qu'une fois Lori m'a demandé des infos sur McGarett.  
-ah bon?  
-oui elle m'a demandé c'était quoi son truc.  
-son truc?  
- oui, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre plus.  
-et tu...tu as répondu quoi?  
- rien et puis je n'ai pas eu le temps car on était en planque et que le suspect arrivait.  
Chin avait toujours un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il avait réussi à déstabiliser le jeune homme blond. Il avait perçu de la jalousie quand il avait évoqué ce souvenir qu'il avait avec Lori. La jeune femme avait vraiment essayé de se renseigner à propos de son chef mais Chin n'avait pus rien répondre et puis qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire? Appart qu'il savait que Steve et Catherine se voyaient quand elle venait sur l'île, après s'il était amoureux? Ca il avait du mal à le croire, car il avait repéré, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre le brun et Danny.  
-alors Chin tu veux bien?  
-D'accord. J'espère au moins qu'ils sont bons!  
Alors qu'ils avançaient vers la sortie de leurs locaux Danny s'arrêta, ce qui surprit son ami et collègue.  
-tu sais Chin, si je prépare ça c'est pour ma Gracie, quand on était au New jersey on faisait pleins de chose ensemble, j'avais une famille, j'étais heureux. Puis Rachel à rencontrer Stan, ils sont venus ici et moi aussi. J'ai beau détester cette île, je ferai tout pour Grace et même  
si ce n'est pas grand-chose, chaque année à mardi gras je faisais des tonnes de beignet et ce n'est pas parce qu'on est sur cette île que j'ai envie de changer les habitudes que j'avais avec ma fille. Alors je te le demande, s'il te plaît Chin est ce que tu peux venir chez moi pour déguster mes beignets et me dire ce que tu penses, j'ai mon petit chat le weekend end prochain et j'aimerais lui en faire.  
Le brun regarda le blond, surpris du discours de son ami. Pensait-il qu'il se forçait en acceptant? Il posa une main sur son épaule en lui souriant.  
-avec un grand plaisir mon ami.

Steve venait de se garer devant chez lui, l'après-midi était commencé. Il avait passé sa matinée avec sa nouvelle collègue à s'entraîner, courir, nage, il avait apprécié le moment et sa collègue était une personne qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Quand il sorti de sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui et qu'il s'aperçut que la porte était ouverte, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Porte ouverte, une odeur venant de la cuisine, Danny était à la maison!  
Il entra dans la pièce et le vit de dos, il s'affairait devant les fourneaux. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ses moments là. Où il le trouvait chez lui, comme s'ils vivaient ensembles depuis toujours. Il s'approcha doucement et serra son corps contre le sien.  
-t'es rentré!  
-hum  
Steve avait niché son nez dans son cou après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa nuque.  
-alors c'était bien de jouer au ninja avec ta nouvelle copine?  
Steve se décolla doucement de ce corps qu'il aimait tant, pour le retourner face à lui.  
-jaloux?  
Demanda t-il un sourcil relevé.  
-non.  
-tu sais que je suis juste allé courir et nager un peu avec Lori?  
-oui.  
-bah alors mon Danno pourquoi cette réflexion?  
-pour rien, laisse tomber et embrasse-moi!  
-en voilà une bonne idée car tu m'as terriblement manqué.  
Un sourire apparu sur leurs lèvres avant que celles-ci se joignent pour un langoureux baiser.

Il venait de descendre de sa douche et rejoignit son amant dans la cuisine. Sur la table reposait plusieurs assiettes bien remplis. Steve croisa le regard de son amant blond plein de malice.  
-quelque chose me dit que je vais passer à la casserole moi!  
Steve entendit un rire lui répondre, mais pas n'importe quel rire, celui de l'homme qu'il aimait, de son Danno.  
- ça c'est pour plus tard Babe. Viens t'assoir et goûte moi ça!  
Steve s'exécuta et ouvrit la bouche quand son amant présenta un beignet devant ses lèvres.  
-alors?  
-humm succulent!  
-vrai?  
-vrai mon amour!  
-ok. Essayons celui-ci.  
Danny en pris un deuxième, s'approcha de son homme, se calant entre ses jambes ouvertes et lui présenta un autre beignet. Beignet que Steve engloutit en chipant un doigt de son amant entre ses lèvres qu'il suça légèrement en regardant Danny dans les yeux.  
-Steve...  
Le prénom du brun n'était que murmure, Danny connaissait trop bien ce regard, où le noir avait presque remplacé le vert des yeux de son amant, signe de désir chez le brun. Ils joignirent leurs lèvres à nouveau pour un autre baiser.  
-et celui-ci comment était-il?  
Demanda le blond une fois le baiser terminé.  
-meilleur que le premier.  
-ok, il reste une dernière sorte que j'ai faite. Après tu me dis celui que tu préfères.  
-pas de problème mon Danno.  
Encore un baiser et Danny pris un autre beignet qui était dans une troisième assiette et le présenta comme les deux autres précédemment devant les lèvres du brun, cette fois-ci Steve croqua dedans tout en fixant son amant dans les yeux. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille au soir et il était en manque.  
-alors babe? Verdict! Danny passa légèrement ses doigts sur le visage du brun, retraçant ses traits montrant qu'il réfléchissait.  
-les trois sont bon mais mon préférer reste le deuxième.  
-d'accord, alors ceux à la pomme son tes préférés. J'aurais pensé que ceux à l'ananas t'aurai plut.  
-le troisième, ils sont bons aussi. Mais je sais que tu fais ça pour Gracie, et je pense qu'elle préfèrera la pomme.

Danny regarda son amant en souriant. Son cœur se gonfla d'un coup. Cet homme était exceptionnel, alors qu'il le regardait intensément, comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus, il avait compris que même s'ils avaient à nouveau joué avec leurs gestes, leurs regards remplis de désir, son brun avait compris qu'il avait ça pour sa fille.  
-pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?  
-je t'aime Steve.  
Le cœur du brun se mît à battre plus fort, son Danno, comme il aimait l'appeler avait mis du temps à lui dire ses trois mots et depuis qu'il avait réussi à les lui dire, à chaque fois qu'il les prononçait son cœur s'emballait, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les entendait.  
- je t'aime aussi Danno.

- et ça c'est quoi?  
Danny leva la tête vers son amant, qui se trouvait devant le frigo pour chercher une bière.  
-c'est de la pâte a beignet.  
-tu veux régaler toute l'île mon Danno?  
Le blond ria à la remarque de son homme et lui pris le saladier des mains où reposait de la pâte. Il se rassit avec son amant à la table de la cuisine.  
-tu faisais joujou avec Lori donc moi je me suis trouvé un ami pour jouer.  
-vraiment?  
-vraiment!  
-et qui?  
-Chin!  
-Chin?  
-oui Chin. Je lui ais demandé s'il pouvait venir me donner son avis, pour les beignets pour Grace.  
-alors mon avis ne compte plus. Dit le brun faussement vexé.  
-bien sûr que non babe, mais tu étais occupé avec ta copine Ninja!  
-j'aime quand t'es jaloux.  
- je ne suis pas jaloux!  
-bien sûr.  
-j'ai pas de raison. Hein je n'ai pas de raisons? Lui demanda Danny, légèrement paniqué.  
Steve le regarda intensément, pris son visage entre ses mains et lui répondit.  
-aucune raison! Je n'ai que toi en tête. Je t'aime Danno.  
Et avant que le blond ne puisse répondre il l'embrassa langoureusement.

Il trempa un doigt dans la pâte et le glissa entre les lèvres du brun qui lui suça le doigt tout en le regardant.  
-et celle-là?  
-parfaite, tu veux goûter?  
-ouais  
A son tour le brun plongea son doigt dans la pâte et le blond lui lécha en le dévorant des yeux.  
-alors?  
- je ne sais pas mais je la trouve vachement bonne, c'est peut-être grâce à toi.  
-j'espère bien!  
Steve l'embrassa goulûment, leurs lèvres étaient douce, leurs langues avaient encore le goût de la pâte qu'ils venaient de déguster. Le brun descendit ses lèvres dans le cou du blond. Qu'est-ce que le brun pouvait aimer déposer des baisers à cet endroit stratégique qui donnait des frissons à son amant.

-Steve…

Un premier soupir, signe que le blond commençait à lâcher prise.

-J'ai envie de toi babe.

Danny se leva pour s'assoir à califourchon sur l'ex navy seal. Leurs lèvres toujours soudés, leurs langues qui se caressaient toujours aussi sensuellement. Danny avait glissé ses doigts dans la chevelure brune de Steve pendant que ce dernier lui déboutonnait sa chemise.

-Tu devrais arrêter les chemises.

-Tu pense vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ? Et puis c'est mon style.

-Tu as raison, arrêtons de parler.

Et d'un coup tout se passa a une vitesse supérieur, Steve retira la chemise du blond avec hâte puis se fus au tour du brun d'être débarrassé de son t-shirt. Leurs mains rentrèrent en action et caressèrent leur torse parfaitement musclé. Le brun embrassa les lèvres si alléchantes du blond puis à nouveau son cou. Danny laissa échapper des gémissements, il caressa la peau si douce du commandant. Ensemble ils déboutonnèrent leurs pantalons puis les débarrassèrent une fois debout. Chaussettes, pantalons, caleçons avaient quitté leur corps maintenant pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs virilités se touchant. Ils étaient tous les deux très excité, ils se touchèrent tout en s'embrassant, se souriant, se dévorant du regard.

Le corps de Danny fut poussé contre le frigo, le corps du brun venant se coller contre le sien à sa suite, ils s'embrassaient encore, jusqu'à plus de souffle. Puis Steve brisa l'intense baiser qu'ils partageaient et plongea son regard remplit de désir dans celui de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il aurait voulu parler, lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'amour, de désir pour quelqu'un. Il avait compris que Danny était préoccupé par Lori, il savait que la jeune femme était attirée par lui, mais le commandant ne voyait que son Danno, lui seul comptait et il avait la ferme attention de lui prouver. Il le regarda encore et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis dans son cou, descendit doucement tout en traçant une ligne imaginaire sur le torse du blond. Il joua de ses doigts et lèvres sur les tétons dressés du blond, arrachant des gémissements à ce dernier. Ses mains agiles se baladaient sur ce corps vibrant pour lui. Arrivé à genoux devant le sexe de son amant dresser pour lui il le prit dans la main, souffla légèrement sur son gland puis sa langue entra en scène, le léchant de toute sa longueur et quand ses lèvres finirent par se poser sur le membre il senti des doigts dans ses cheveux et de longs gémissements sortir de la bouche de son Danno.

Il avait glissé ses doigts dans la chevelure brune de son seal d'amoureux, entre son dos qui recevait le froid du frigo et la chaleur qui venait de plus bas ,les mains et la bouche experte de Steve sur lui, Danny ne savait plus lequel faisait que son corps était recouvert d'autant de frissons. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, sa langue passait de temps à autres sur ses lèvres, les gémissements sortait de sa bouche tout comme le prénom du brun était prononcé comme une douce mélodie à l'oreille de l'auteur de la caresse. Danny était monté là-haut dans leur monde, chaque touché du brun était comme une brûlure, dans ces moments là, Danny oubliait tout jusqu'à son prénom.

Steve sentait que son amant n'était plus très loin, il le caressait de ses lèvres parfois y mettant légèrement les dents, ce qui faisait tressaillir Daniel. Il s'aidait de sa main faisant des mouvements de vas et viens incessants, il fit encore quelque aller et venue, quand dans un dernier soupir, un dernier mouvement Danny arriva enfin au sommet. Le brun avala le tout puis le nettoya de sa langue experte puis remonta tout en embrassant la peau qui se trouvait devant ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre celle de son amant.

-ça va babe ? demanda le brun en regardant son amant revenir sur terre.

-c'était magique !

Ils s'embrassèrent un moment puis Steve le regarda avec son sourire qui faisait tellement craquer le blond.

-Tu as faim ?

-tu me connais si bien !

Steve se décolla du corps de son amant et le fit assoir sur la table, d'abord surpris Danny le regarda d'un drôle d'air puis s'exécuta. Il vit le brun prendre le saladier de tout à l'heure et le regarder droit dans les yeux avec ce regard que Daniel connaissait si bien.

- On ne va pas gâcher et j'aimerai gouter un beignet saveur Danno.

Le dit Danno se mit à rire mais se stoppa vite quand Steve étala de la pâte sur son torse et la lécha. Il en reprit à nouveau et l'étala à nouveau mais cette fois sur les tétons de son amant, il savait qu'il aimait cette caresse. Quand ses dents tirèrent légèrement dessus puis après le bout de sa langue passait dessus comme pour effacer la légère douleur de morsure.

Danny glissa sa main entre leur corps pour toucher le désir de Steve qui était devenu presque douloureux et qui demandait qu'une seule chose : être soulagé.

-Danno…

Premier gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Steven, ils s'embrassèrent tout en se caressant mutuellement sur le même rythme, redonnant de la vigueur au membre du blond. Steve se sentait partir dans les prémisses du plaisir mais il ne voulait pas venir comme cela.

-Babe…pas…pas comme ça.

Danny stoppa sa caresse tout comme le brun. Le blond avait bien compris, Steve aimait contrôler et il se laissait rarement aller, juste pendant ces moments, pendant leur moment où ils fusionnaient et qu'il laissait le plaisir l'envahir mais c'était lui qui choisissait la façon et le moment. Il fit allonger Danny sur la table et d'un geste brusque, même plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu il le rapprocha du bord de la table. Il lui écarta les jambes et se plaça entre elles, il caressa l'intérieur provoquant de nouveaux frissons au lieutenant. Puis il les plaça autour de ses hanches. Le blond le regarda amoureusement, Steve avait le regard sombre et cela l'excita fortement.

-Steve…Steven….babe…

Il ne cessait de l'appeler comme pour l'encourager dans ses caresses. De son doigt l'ex seal caressa le bouton de rose de son homme tout en s'occupant de nouveau de son désir. Danny se sentait prêt, il le voulait en lui et maintenant, il voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour comme il savait si bien le faire.

-Babe…vient maintenant…

Steve cessa ses caresses, provocant comme un vide pour le lieutenant puis il présenta son membre à son entrée. Il commença à le pénétrer doucement. Il n'entra pas complètement et il ressorti. Provocant gémissement à la fois de plaisir et de frustration. Danny en voulait plus!  
Puis il le pénétra à nouveau mais d'un seul coup jusqu'à toucher ce point si sensible. Le blond poussa des cris rauques de surprise et de plaisir. Il commença ses va viens comme toujours à son rythme à lui : fort et puissant. Il poussa en lui encore et encore répondant aux supplications de son amant de donner plus…plus fort…plus vite. Alors Steve donnait tout, il menait ses coups de reins comme une danse langoureuse et passionnée, les mains sur les hanches du blond il menait ses vas et viens incessant dans une posture des plus attrayante. Plus il donnait et plus Danny criait son plaisir...Les sensations étaient trop forte...trop puissante...ils se laissèrent aller par leur amour...par cette envie…par cette passion qui les consumaient...c'était comme si leur corps se découvrait pour la première fois ou qu'ils se retrouvaient après un trop grand manque. Mais non Danny et Steve étaient comme cela, leur rencontre charnelle était toujours comme cela, à la fois suave, viril et puissante. Ils se donnaient l'un a l'autre sans pudeur, ils avaient peut-être mis du temps à se trouver, à se dire je t'aime mais leur corps avaient toujours parlé pour eux.

Des gémissements, des babe, Danny et Steve remplissaient la cuisine du commandant. Le bun sentait que la fin était proche, il prit le membre de son amant dans sa main et le masturba pour qu'il vienne en même temps que lui. D'un dernier coup de reins ils vinrent en même temps. Le brun s'écroula sur le corps du blond qui caressa directement la chevelure brune qui reposait sur son corps, le temps qu'ils reviennent a eu.

Steve venait de sortir de la douche à son tour, ils avaient fini par quitter la cuisine puis avaient décidé de prendre une douche avant de se mettre au lit, Danny restant pour la nuit chez McGarett. Ne portant juste un caleçon il s'allongea près du blond qui vient de suite dans les bras de celui-ci. Le silence était maître dans la chambre, Danny baladait ses doigts sur le torse nu du brun.

-Danno qu'est ce qui passe ?

-Rien.

-Je t'es connu plus bavard.

-j'ai juste sommeil.

-Danny.

Le blond se mit sur un coude et regarda son amant.

-je t'ai dit j'ai parlé avec Chin.

-Oui et ?

-Je pense qu'il sait.

-Pour nous ?

-Oui. Il a fait une réflexion comme quoi tu es mon copain puis il a drôlement insisté au sujet de Lori.

-Je sais qu'on c'est mis d'accord sur le fait de garder notre histoire pour nous mais tu crois vraiment que ça changerai grand-chose s'ils le savaient lui et Kono ?

- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils changeront quand ils le seront ?

-Non je ne pense pas, ils ne sont pas comme ça.

Le lieutenant ne répondit rien, il allait se rallonger quand Steve le stoppa.

-Il y a autre chose.

-Non.

-Danny je te connais, parle-moi.

-Il m'a dit que Lori l'avait questionné sur toi, tu lui plais. J'ai déjà peur de te perdre car tu as tendance à foncer tête baissée, il y a déjà Catherine et maintenant si je dois aussi me méf…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car Steven le stoppa d'un baiser.

-Je t'aime tu le sais, Catherine, lori ou n'importe qu'elle fille je m'en fiche. C'est avec toi que je veux être, je ne vois que toi. S'il faut que je te rassure ou que je te prouve jusqu'à temps que tu sois complètement rassuré je le ferai car je t'aime Danno.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis Steve pris de nouveau Danny dans ses bras, ils restèrent enlacer.

-Je t'aime aussi Babe.

Le cœur de Steve battit plus vite d'un coup, Danny qui avait son oreille sur sa poitrine déposa un baiser sur son cœur puis ils finirent par s'endormir enlacés.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient tous les deux à ce moment-là, c'est que quelque temps, plus tard quand ils l'annonceront à Chin et Kono, les deux cousins seront plus que ravi pour eux et quand Grace l'apprendrai à son tour, elle aussi sera contente que son Oncle Steve devienne son deuxième papa. Ils ignoraient aussi leur futur à deux qui leurs promettaient de nombreuses frayeurs, encore des chamailleries mais beaucoup de bonheur.

FIN


End file.
